My CTY Romance
by thatsaratogagal
Summary: reader insert fic inside the wonderful world of CTY. Fall in love with Brad and his Bradliness. This ison't going to be uptaed here anymore. It's being swtiched to wattpad and archive under the same title. Go to /myworks/196523905/write/776080477 or /works/20274697/chapters/48321499
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

AN: tonS of fanks to my hall makes for helping ya girl wirte this. Yallre the hoopy froods!

Your name is y/n and you have a problem.

You just walked into your new CTY class and the boy sitting next to you is a major f*cking hottie, just like Nicolaus cage in your favorite movie: Con Air. Damn, his face is literally a demonic angel's face whose sea-stone eyes are complemented nicely by his black shirt with the pansexual flag. He waers bluack skinny jeans from hot topic and high heels.

You totally know what your prerequisite essay will be on.

Suddenly, a large binder falls onto your desk, snatching you from the lovely arms of your daydream. You look up through your long bangs to see *le gasp*: your ex-CTY-boyfriend Chad?!

"Oh mai gah, Loquasha," he says in his gog-awful Valley Girl voice. The little shit's not even from the South or California; he's lived in the square-est neighborhood in Kansas his entire life.

He continues. "Oh mai gahlicious, ur hair is so birdy-ful today, galigan jack child person."

He tosses a pile of feathers on your head. This is why you broke up with him. He constantly calls your hair birdyful and then throuws a ton of feathers on it. WTF.

"Dude, that's not cool."

You look up, and to your karkalicious delight you see the boy standing up and staring down Chad. But not staring down in like, a scary vampire way. It's more like a cool lion god, like Dave Strider in that one panel.

Oh hell yes.

Oh hell fucking yes.

"Oh mai gah, who are u hot boi. The hottest boi. He's hotter than chicken and waffles on a tuesday. He's hottter than the quad pavement on that one tiem. He's hotter than you've ever seen hotness before.

"Hey" ?" asks Chad in his shitty motherfucking voice. You didn't know it was ever possible to mess up an accent this bad, but boy, you were incredibly wrong. If you ever end the world someday and become ruler of hell, you're definitely going to use Chad's voice to torture Donald Trump.

"My name is Brad," says the boy with the lovely face. Fricken frack, you could probably make ice cream sandwiches with that face. God damn.

He continues speaking in his much superior voice. "And I believe you're violating the Law of the Cult of Friendshitp."

Chad rolls his eyes, a classic Chadian move. "Soho?" he gasps.

'Its is the ultimate law of the cty laNd," reinforcesd Brad. You could listen to that voice all day god damn he could ready the fricken hall meeting wather reprot ahd you'd listen to him.

Chad bakcs off. "Whoa, girl, I don't want any trouble," He surrenders like the coawrd he is. Fuckin chad.

Brad tosses his bangs to the side liek that cool swift thing that Justin Bieber did before he became a total dipshit, then throws himself and his total hot bod into his chair effortlessly. Damn he one

he says. You blush red.

"Hi"

you say back quietly. You giggle and blush red.

"I-" he's just about to sepak but the fricken fracken teacer interuppts his beautiful, god like voice. God fucking damn all these people not letting you talk to \this fricken hot boi who looks like the perfcet mix of edward from twilight and jaksfilms except his head isn't reallly big. It's purrfect. Its fuken stunning. He's absolutely gorgous.

"HELLoO clAsS" says the teacher, a tall man person wearing catseye glasses amd a long shirt. "2day we're learning aboot computers"

I flip my middle finger at him. "ThaTs a violation of the hOnOr cOde yong lady," he yells angrily. "Go to the main office!'

"Excuse me mam" says someone. Gasp! It's Brad!

"We havent signed the contract yet" he says courageously and superiorly. Dang he super smart too. Hes the smartiest boi you've ever met. He's smarter than a pack of smarties gog dman. He twirls his pen around as a sing of dominance.

The teacher huffs and sihgs. "Finee," he gives in and sits down and lets Brad teach the class. Brad talks a lot like an absolute fucking god about computers and CPUs and memory and RAM and all that. But yourr mainly obessssesssed with his bootiful eyes and his pretty lips. Goddman god is a woman and knows wat human gorls want.

But there's a knock at the door. It's..;...;l….. Le gasp! The site director! KareN!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

AN: tonS of fanks to my hall makes for helping ya girl wirte this. Yallre the hoopy froods!

Your name is y/n and you have a problem.

You just walked into your new CTY class and the boy sitting next to you is a major f*cking hottie, just like Nicolaus cage in your favorite movie: Con Air. Damn, his face is literally a demonic angel's face whose sea-stone eyes are complemented nicely by his black shirt with the pansexual flag. He waers bluack skinny jeans from hot topic and high heels.

You totally know what your prerequisite essay will be on.

Suddenly, a large binder falls onto your desk, snatching you from the lovely arms of your daydream. You look up through your long bangs to see *le gasp*: your ex-CTY-boyfriend Chad?!

"Oh mai gah, Loquasha," he says in his gog-awful Valley Girl voice. The little shit's not even from the South or California; he's lived in the square-est neighborhood in Kansas his entire life.

He continues. "Oh mai gahlicious, ur hair is so birdy-ful today, galigan jack child person."

He tosses a pile of feathers on your head. This is why you broke up with him. He constantly calls your hair birdyful and then throuws a ton of feathers on it. WTF.

"Dude, that's not cool."

You look up, and to your karkalicious delight you see the boy standing up and staring down Chad. But not staring down in like, a scary vampire way. It's more like a cool lion god, like Dave Strider in that one panel.

Oh hell yes.

Oh hell fucking yes.

"Oh mai gah, who are u hot boi. The hottest boi. He's hotter than chicken and waffles on a tuesday. He's hottter than the quad pavement on that one tiem. He's hotter than you've ever seen hotness before.

"Hey" ?" asks Chad in his shitty motherfucking voice. You didn't know it was ever possible to mess up an accent this bad, but boy, you were incredibly wrong. If you ever end the world someday and become ruler of hell, you're definitely going to use Chad's voice to torture Donald Trump.

"My name is Brad," says the boy with the lovely face. Fricken frack, you could probably make ice cream sandwiches with that face. God damn.

He continues speaking in his much superior voice. "And I believe you're violating the Law of the Cult of Friendshitp."

Chad rolls his eyes, a classic Chadian move. "Soho?" he gasps.

'Its is the ultimate law of the cty laNd," reinforcesd Brad. You could listen to that voice all day god damn he could ready the fricken hall meeting wather reprot ahd you'd listen to him.

Chad bakcs off. "Whoa, girl, I don't want any trouble," He surrenders like the coawrd he is. Fuckin chad.

Brad tosses his bangs to the side liek that cool swift thing that Justin Bieber did before he became a total dipshit, then throws himself and his total hot bod into his chair effortlessly. Damn he one

he says. You blush red.

"Hi"

you say back quietly. You giggle and blush red.

"I-" he's just about to sepak but the fricken fracken teacer interuppts his beautiful, god like voice. God fucking damn all these people not letting you talk to \this fricken hot boi who looks like the perfcet mix of edward from twilight and jaksfilms except his head isn't reallly big. It's purrfect. Its fuken stunning. He's absolutely gorgous.

"HELLoO clAsS" says the teacher, a tall man person wearing catseye glasses amd a long shirt. "2day we're learning aboot computers"

I flip my middle finger at him. "ThaTs a violation of the hOnOr cOde yong lady," he yells angrily. "Go to the main office!'

"Excuse me mam" says someone. Gasp! It's Brad!

"We havent signed the contract yet" he says courageously and superiorly. Dang he super smart too. Hes the smartiest boi you've ever met. He's smarter than a pack of smarties gog dman. He twirls his pen around as a sing of dominance.

The teacher huffs and sihgs. "Finee," he gives in and sits down and lets Brad teach the class. Brad talks a lot like an absolute fucking god about computers and CPUs and memory and RAM and all that. But yourr mainly obessssesssed with his bootiful eyes and his pretty lips. Goddman god is a woman and knows wat human gorls want.

But there's a knock at the door. It's..;...;l….. Le gasp! The site director! KareN!


End file.
